Octo-One Shots
by barnakwazii
Summary: A collection of my octonauts one shots
1. Barnacles x Kwazii (1)

"Barnacles... L-let me go!" Kwazii cried.

"Kwazii, just relax." Barnacles cooed seductively.

Barnacles began unzipping his shirt. "This is going to be great, Kwazii... Trust me."

"No... Just stop, please..." Kwazii pleaded.

Barnacles slid off his shirt, and then his pants. "I'm not trying to hurt you. You'll be fine. If I do hurt you, just tell me."

Kwazii closed his eyes. After a minute or so, he felt a cold pain in his rear. He shuddered and clenched his teeth. "It... It hurts! Stop!"

"Kwazii, it hurts at first. It gets better." Barnacles said, smiling.

Kwazii tried pushing Barnacles away, but Barnacles grabbed his paws and pinned them to the bed.

Kwazii laid there, there wasn't much else he could do. "Why are you do-"

Barnacles cut Kwazii off with a forceful kiss. Kwazii blushed and kissed back. He did love Barnacles, but he wasn't ready for this.

Barnacles pulled away and Kwazii smiled. "Now just be quiet, Kwazii... We don't need anyone hearing us."

Barnacles began thrusting faster than he had been at first, and more forcefully. The room was silent apart from the sound of their bodies smacking together.

Kwazii was starting to feel less pain. He felt pleasure. Just as he had been getting used to it, Barnacles pulled out and crouched over Kwazii on the bed. Kwazii realized that Barnacles wanted to change to oral.

Kwazii hesitated, but Barnacles forced himself into Kwazii's mouth. He held the back of Kwazii's head and began thrusting.

Kwazii tried to struggle free but he couldn't move anything but his legs.

Barnacles began thrusting faster and with one last thrust, he climaxed, coating Kwazii's throat with white. Barnacles pulled away.

"Clean." Barnacles said, and Kwazii knew what he meant. He began licking and sucking all off the sticky liquid from Barnacles' penis.

After he was done, Barnacles patted him on the head. Kwazii smiled a bit and wiped his mouth with his arm. Barnacles got dressed and left the room


	2. Shellington x Peso (1)

Shellington was on top of Peso in the bed. They had been kissing for at least ten minutes now.

Peso pulled out of a long kiss. "What are you waiting for?" He asked, his voice sweet and seductive.

Shellington looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Peso casted his glare to Shellington's crotch. "It looks like your little friend there wants to play."

Shellington hadn't realized that he'd gotten a throbbing erection. "Peso... I don't have any lubricants."

"But," Peso said, reaching for the medical bag on the floor. "I do." He said, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Shellington grabbed the bottle. "You just carry this around?" He said, pushing his body against Peso's.

"Mhm. It can help in some medical situations, like if something is stuck under a rock or whatever."

Shellington uncapped the bottle. "Well then, let's get started."

"Wait!" Peso said as Shellington tipped the bottle over his paw.

"What?"

"I prefer to start with oral." Peso said, smiling. Peso got off the bed and sat on the ground, while Shellington stood over him.

Peso immediately enveloped Shellington's cock with his beak. He held on to Shellington's hips as he moved his head back and forth, making sure that the penis hit the back of his throat every time.

Shellington grabbed Peso's head and started to help him with the movement. Occasionally, he would hold Peso's head when he had almost the entire thing in his mouth.

Peso let up on the thrusting and instead just played with it, running his tongue along it, sometimes under his foreskin.

Peso stopped. He got back on the bed and laid on his back, spreading his legs.

Shellington applied a thick layer of lube and got on the bed with him. He slowly moved his cock into position and pushed in quickly. Peso let out a small cry, but it was nothing.

Shellington started to slowly thrust. He started picking up speed and Peso was filled with pure pleasure.

Shellington continued to pound away. Peso moaned softly as he felt Shellington inside him. Shellington was huge- he hadn't pushed his entire cock in yet. When he did, Peso felt a sharp pain.

"Shellington! It hurts! Ithurtsithurtsithurts!" Peso cried.

Shellington pulled out. "Peso... I'm sorry! Did I go too deep?"

Peso nodded. "Just don't push in all the way."

Shellington nodded and thrust back in. The pounding continued for around ten more minutes. Shellington pulled out and Peso turned around, ready for Shellington to cum.

Shellington jerked his cock forcefully and quickly. He aimed for Peso's mouth and shot his cum. Most of it landed in his mouth, buy Shellington kept milking away and white liquid covered Peso's face.

After he was finished, he pushed Peso onto his back again. He started to suck Peso off.

Peso hadn't came yet. Shellington played around using his tongue. Peso moaned in pleasure.

Peso's cock was a lot smaller than Shellington's- it was also vastly different. It was chubby and short, and was a deep maroon color. It wasn't white or black like Peso's fur.

Peso soon climaxed. Shellington tried to swallow as much as he could.

After they had cleaned up, they layed in Shellington's bed.

"Maybe tomorrow you can fuck me, instead." Shellington said smiling.

"You bet." Peso replied. They kissed and turned off the light.


End file.
